


I miss you

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Jessika pava/Poe Dameron one Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics), Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Depression, F/M, Family, IFDShare, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Poe dameron needs hug, Poe misses His mom, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Poe, Jessika and their new born Daughter move to Poe's childhood home, Poe remembers his mom.





	I miss you

"Hi Poe." Shara said through tears of joy. She looked at her baby boy.

"Can you believe we finally have a baby." Kes said, Looking at the newborn.

"It's hard to believe, but after all these battles, I think we deserve him."

 

Poe, Jess and their new born baby were on Yavin 4, they were going back to Poe's childhood home. It was a one story home, kind of small, bit a perfect size for the small family. There was alot of plants surrounding it, and there was a tall tree, that was strangely glowing. 

 

 

"So this is were you grew up." Jess said, holding Baby Shara. 

"Yeah, and it looks the same." Poe looked around and saw a smaller tree, and it still had a small swing from when he was young.

"Momma look I'm flying! Just like you!" Poe called. Shara looked over and saw her four year old son on the new swing that Kes set up earlier.

"That's amazing, do you need help?" She asked.

"No mama, I'm ok!" He yelled.

 

 

Poe started to tear up thinking about his mother.

"Are you alright?" Jessika said, noticing Her husband.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot of memories." Jess put her hand on his shoulder, he smiled.

"I know it's hard, but at least we can give Shara a good memory here." Jess gave him a kiss and walked Inside.

Poe saw the tree that Luke Skywalker gave his mother all those years ago. He used to sit with his parents by the tree, he would water the small tree every day, once he was six, the tree was taller than him, and he felt proud of what he had done. Shara would always take him out for picnics too.

 

Shara set up a blanket on the ground for her and her now 7 year old son to sit on. The orange and white blanket almost floated away in the breeze untill they say on it.

"Momma? Are we gonna see Ben soon?" Ben asked. When Leia and Han had a baby boy, Poe thought of Ben as a little brother.

"Soon." Shara said as she Laird down on the blanket, Poe then followed.

"I love you momma."

"I love you too."

 

Poe fell to his knees, crying. He loved those times, but those good times didn't last long.

 

"Mommy, Are you gonna be ok?" Eight year old Poe asked. Shara had gotten very sick recently.

"I don't know, but I'm fighting." 

"Please don't leave me." Poe cried.

"I'm trying." Kes walked in to tell Poe it was time to go.

"Poe wait, I want you to have this." Shara took off her necklace. It was silver and had a large silver ring on it.

"One day, when you find the right partner, you give them this, it will show how much you love them, and it will always remind you of me. I love you." Shara worked up enough strength to give Poe a kiss in his forehead.

"I love you too momma." Poe started crying.

 

 

It started to rain outside, so Jess needed to check on Her husband. When she looked outside, she saw Poe on the ground, next to the glowing tree.

"Poe!" She called. Jess grabbed an umbrella and ran outside.

"Poe what are..." She noticed he was crying. "... Are you alright?" 

"I miss my mom. I just wish she was here. I wanted her to meet you, to meet her granddaughter." Poe was full on weeping at this point.

"Poe, it's so hard, I know. But like you told me, You honored her, you fought for what's right, you have a family. Even though you can't see her, she is always here, and she is definitely proud of you." Jess kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Can we go inside? I can't leave Shara alone for to long and it's getting colder out here." Poe stood up and took his wife's hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
